


Day 21: Treasure

by Magpie_Crow



Series: Inktober 2019 [21]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, I don't know how sailing works don't at me, M/M, Magic, and then fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2021-01-13 14:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow
Summary: Cry your tears, little siren, tell the ocean you're weeping. Let the dark waters know that you're still salt and sea.





	Day 21: Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Why does it take a pirate so long to learn the alphabet?

Dee heard a rustling in the bushes, a rustling that didn’t sound at all like his husband. He crept through the undergrowth, keeping low to the ground, to investigate.

His home, Batolie Island, was secluded and difficult to get close to. The only ship that could make it was his husband’s ship, Lydia’s Logic. He never learned the secret behind the Logic’s ability to reach the island unimpeded.

There was a clearing near his hiding spot, and Dee watched in horror as a strange group of men marched into it, dragging another man behind them. It was his husband, the captain of the Logic, one of the most prolific pirates on the seven seas. 

“Well? Where did you hide your treasure? We know you visit this place at least once a cycle. There’s no other place you could leave yer spoils.”

“As I informed you before, good sir, this island is merely a supply stop. I have never once hoarded anything of value for myself. Lydia is my only personal investment.”

Dee flinched as the unknown pirate hit Logan sharply on the cheek.

“Lies! There were nothing worth stealing on that rotten ship of yours. Yer reputation is good enough that ye must have sommat to hide.”

~~

Dee followed the raiding group from a distance, waiting until the sun set and the pirates made camp.

They had tied Logan to a tree at the edge of their encampment, with only one man left to guard him. Dee snuck closer, a small dagger in hand to slice through the ropes holding his beloved.

“Do not attempt it.” Logan had seen him, and warned him in a harsh whisper. “I do not want them to capture you, too. It is unsafe for a half-mer such as yourself. These scoundrels have already taken the boys somewhere.”

Dee stopped short, staring at the tears running down Logan’s cheeks. The pirates had taken his _sons_. 

“I am sorry, my love. I tried to stop them, to get the boys in the water, but there were so many of them.”

A rough hand landed on Dee’s back. “What’s this?” 

The pirate dragged him into the circle of light, the fire flickering and playing off the patch of scales on Dee’s face. “Cap’n! It’s a half-mer! I think we’ve found that bastard’s secret!”

“Well now, that’s what’s goin’ to make this trip worth it! We had to get rid of the young’ns, but an adult half-mer’ll be smarter than some teenagers.” He put his cutlass beneath Dee’s chin, lifting his face to inspect it. “Aren’t ye a pretty one? No fret, we’ll treat ya like a king, before we sell ye for a king’s ransom, that is!” 

The entire camp, save for Dee and Logan, burst into raucous laughter. 

~~

They were several days out to sea when the pirates decided the ship was far enough from any landmasses to send Logan overboard without fear of reprisal.

“Don’t worry, ye’ll join yer ship and crew! In Davy Jones’ Locker!”

Dee watched as Logan’s face cycled through several odd emotions before carefully settling on neutral. “You sank Lydia?”

“Scuppered her! Don’t know why she were still afloat in the first place! Looked like she were _built_ to sink!”

“I see. In that case, may I make a request before I go to my ultimate demise?”

The pirate captain took a moment to think about it, and then shrugged. “Far be it from me t’deny a man his last wish. What is it?”

Logan made eye contact with Dee and smiled. “I would like to hear my friend from the island sing for me. It was his voice that brought me near in the first place. It would be poetic if the same voice sent me away.”

The captain turned to Dee. “Ye heard him. Sing sommat, only no funny business! If’n ye try to siren-song us, we’ll push ‘im off before ye finish singin’”

Dee opened his mouth and spoke for the first time since he saw the accursed pirates. “What shall I sing?”

Logan smiled at him, bright and unafraid. “Tell The Ocean.”

A lullaby? Logan had _never_ asked Dee to sing a lullaby for his sake before. Dee wondered if the odd behavior had something to do with the threat of death. He complied, however, because he wanted his husband’s last moments to be happy. He kept his silver tongue out of the song, no matter how he longed to entice the pirates away from the man he loved.

_Sing your song, little siren, tell the ocean you're laughing. _  
Tell the wind and the waves that you're wild and you're free.  
Let your dear mother know that you're happy with me. 

_Flaunt your scales, little siren, show the ocean I stole you. _  
From the depths of the ocean a gem I did free.  
Tell your old mother now, you're still happy with me. 

_Cry your tears, little siren, tell the ocean you're weeping. _  
Let the dark waters know that you're still salt and sea.  
Oh, dear, please let me know that you're happy with me. 

As the last note drifted across the waves, Logan grinned at the captain, sharklike and dangerous. “I would suggest you arm yourselves. The ocean may be a lady, but Lydia knows _she’s_ the only lady for me.”

That was all the warning they had before the ship, Lydia’s Logic, burst through the surface of the water, right abreast of the enemy vessel. Dee couldn’t see any visible damage to the hull, save for the Sea Dragon figurehead, mysteriously missing.

“Cap’n, catch!”

A bright sword arced through the air, landing neatly in Logan’s outstretched hand. The opposing pirate crew was still standing in shock, still a little dazed by Dee’s song and not expecting a scuppered ship to resurface. 

Dee hadn’t been expecting it either, but apparently Logan had.

“Alright there, Captain?” A voice called from the ship, a voice Dee didn’t recognize.

He looked up to the deck of the Logic, where a strange young woman was standing, flanked by- by his sons! They were alive!

“All is well, Lydia. My most sincere appreciation for the timely manner in which you arrived.”

“Don’t thank me. The boys heard their father a’singin’. Without that, we’d still be lost!” She laughed, and it rang loud and clear as a bell. “Now, then” from her waist she pulled a pair of wicked cutlasses, and suddenly the Logic was sprouting armed crew-members left and right. “Let’s learn these scoundrels not to mess with a Sea Dragon’s hoard.”

~~

Suffice to say, Dee never doubted his husband again. Nor did he doubt Lydia, who became a frequent dinner guest. 

“Roman, pass me th’ potatoes?” 

“Ask Remus.”

Dee winced at the cacophony of noise that followed, as Lydia doused both of his sons with her tankard of ale. He looked to his husband, and found Logan smiling at him. “What?”

“You really are a gem from the depths, beloved.”

“Should I tell the ocean I’m happy here?”

“Only if it is the truth.”

He was pretty sure it was.

**Author's Note:**

> They can spend years at C.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> I set up a Discord server! <https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4>  
Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!
> 
> Find more on tumblr @we-are-fam-ily


End file.
